Butterfies Without Wings
by deadlywaterblade
Summary: It didn't matter what's happened before she left or what will happen after she returns but it's clear to say, what's done is done. Lucy may have realized that something's can't be undone.
1. Confusion

Lucy couldn't help feeling like the whole world hated her. Her blond strands hardly resembled that of the neatly brushed state they had been in only minutes prier to walking into the guild hall. The moment she walked into the guild it was like the world was dead quiet nobody moved nobody talked but everyone stared. Her face was red in both embarrasment and anger, her eyes like liquid fire, and her fist clentch. She couldn't believe Natsu did that to her of all people.

She stalked in quiet anger towards the bar where a curious Mirajane, her hands working diligently on a mug, seemed fully prepared to ask what was wrong.

Lucy taking a seat held up her hand as Mira tried to start her interagation.

"I'm sorry Mira but..." Lucy let out a deep sigh " I really don't want to talk about anything."

The white-haired bar maid smiled almost knowingly as Lucy laid her forehead against the cool wood of the bar and mumbled incorhearntly.

after sevaral minutes of silence the guild began to bloom to life again almost forget the storm that had just past through it only minutes ago.

She wanted to stay her in the most comferting place she knew just to relax and get her thoughts straigh leaving the guild crossed her mind at least twice before the blond mage mumbled a quiet "Mira, can we talk somewhere else."

Mira gave a started glance at Lucy, it was like all the normal joy had left her voice almost like death it self. Mira could tell that this wasn't a normal fight between Natsu and Lucy, it scared her. What would the guild be like without the two of them together... too quiet.

Lucy stared almost blankly at Mira when she layed down the now spotless mug and showed Lucy a room towards the back of the guild. With slow strides Lucy followed MIra into the room which was small and clutered with supplys that someday in the future would be used.

'Now tell me what's wrong." Mira's voice was smooth and soothing to Lucy as she sat nexted to the golden haired teen.

Lucy could feel the sweat collect in her palms and along her forehead. "Mi-" Lucy cleared her the lump forming in her throut before trying to speak again "Mira I,... I think I told him something i shouldn't have" her voice crack on the word him like she was almost scared to say his name in fear of being punished.

Mira layed a hand on Lucy's lap "Who's him? is it Natsu?"

Lucy couldn't say his name so she only nodded twisting her shirt in between her sweaty hand, her chest hurt bad like she swallowed razor blades after drinking fire. It was painful, contricting, and unimaginable she didn't know it would her this bad.

"Lucy..." Mira says her name in almost a whisper "what did you tell him?"

That's when Lucy felt the salty liquid build in her chocolate brown eye she was so proud of and down her flawless face.


	2. Sadness

Great, she was crying her shoulder shaking the fat tears rolling down her face. She knew he would be angry so why was she crying?

delicate pale hands grabbed Lucy's trebling body wrapping around pulling her into the crying young woman into her comforting hug. Lucy continued to shake but her sobs lost some volume as she cried into Mira's chest.

Why did it hurt so much? It was her fault she told him to late or maybe it was just those god damn female hormones playing with her thoughts. That he would never forgive her, the masses of thoughs constantly telling her that she would be rejected just because of a stupid desition. Now it looked like she didn't trust him with her life, or her secrets.

When Lucy's sobs had quieted down into nothing more than a whimper Mira pulled away from Lucy, taking a moment to look at the red rimmed brown eyes. "Lucy tell me what happened" she demanded gripping the blonds shoulders. What was wrong with her? What could make Lucy from a hot headed, smart, and energetic blond into this almost unrecognizable sobbing mess? Mira wanted to know and she was going to find out, down to the very last detail.

"I-I wanted to tell him I really did" Lucy felt like the words were being beat out of her. " about the little boy."

Mira's eyes widened "Lucy, what little boy?" the thoughts in her head where going through the possibilitys of who the little boy was. Was he a family member of Lucy's, maybe she thought.

Mira waited pationalntly as Lucy tried to catch her breath in between hiccups. " I don't want to tell you Mira!" after this statement Lucy breaks into another body shaking set of sobs these louder than the ones before. Her arms pulled away from Mira as she attemped to pick herself out but she fell back onto the seat as the world spun wildly around. That was not natural Lucy thought with bitter disappointment at her failed attempt to break away from a conversation or rather a confestion she didn't want to have. After all she already lost Natsu she didn't need to lose the beautiful bar maid as well that would just be to... painful.

"Lucy I think you need to sit down for a little." Mira says in a way that reminds Lucy of her mother. Being in such a state Lucy couldn't help the tears but she did try to bite her lips to bay any further tears from coming.

"OK" Lucy's voice sounded dead, her hands now wipping the tears always her eyes and cheeks red. She hated crying it left her mouth dry and eyes itchy and that oh so wonderful head-ache you got if you did it enough. But Lucy couldn't help loving it because it reminded her that even if Natsu might hate her she was still human no matter what he thought

'Natsu I'm sorry...'

Mira walked out the room letting some of the guild's loud voices flood the small room, bringing a sad smile to Lucy's lips oh how she would miss them. Her smile faded and her eyes became cold she didn't want to leave them, to leave him. It didn't matter that little boy named Yuu need her help and she didn't care about her pain she didn't count at the moment he need her, and maybe she need him too.

Lucy's eyes had glazed over as she lost herself deeper and deeper into thought. She heard a bang of wood hitting wood and glance only momentary to see Mira carrying a clear glass of water, handing the delicate glass to Lucy and pushing some white pills into the girls hand, and motioned her to take whatever medicence she had given to her.

"What is this?" Lucy asked weakly gesturing to the medicine.

Mira smiled softly "It will make you head ache go away." Mira took her place next to the blond "Now tell me who this boy your talking about is?"

Lucy swallowed the pills even with the water her throut still felt dry like she had just screamed for hours and in her mind she might have. "The boy's name is Yuu." Lucy stated with the most confidence she had shown since her arrival at the guild that morning.

" I meet him when I deside to take a solo mission without letting Natsu and Happy." Lucy's voice dipped back into the previouse tone " I swear Mira I didn't know... I had no idea!" With her voice raised Lucy stood up clutching her hand to her chest " And if he can't relized that then...then I don't know!"

"What didn't you know?"

Lucy's eyes became like steel " That the little need me and that... I just had to help him, Just me! no one else Mira."

Mira wanted to ask what Lucy was talking about but held her tongue

"Mira don't please don't tell anyone I'm leaving tomarrow" Lucy ignored Mira's shocked expression and gave the older women a begging look.

Mira knew how much pain Lucy was in and she understood, she cleared her throut and waited a moment to gather her thought before replying. " I will Lucy on one condition... you don't have to tell me why but please tell me how long?"

Lucy had never heard Mira so close to breaking, it only made that terrible heart crushing, throut cutting, worsen as she tried to speak her voice came out rough like sand paper.

"36"

Mira looked hopeful "Days?!"

Lucy shook her head slowly "no Mira months... 36 months"

Mira couldn't help but understand Natsu's anger and Lucy's pain 2 years almost 3! away from someone close to him? Well at lease she knows why Lucy was crying, she almost regreted asking because now she had a weight on her shoulders. A heavy secret between the three of them... just because there was three of them didn't make the weigh any lighter it almost made it feel heavier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well I don't know what you guy think of my story so far because those yummy things called review are few and far between so I would really aprecate some :) but thank you for all the favorites and follows I hope you continue to follow, favorite, and review.  
>Have a wonderful day XD<strong>


	3. Anger

Mira still felt shocked at the notion that Lucy would be leaving soon to who knows where, to help a little boy she just meet not even a week ago. Even with this knowledge Mira kept quiet as the guild continued to babble on in unknowing voice, she felt hurt, not much but it was there that Lucy didn't tell her until the day before she left. It had been only 2 and Mira had yet to see Natsu or his blue companion.

This worried Mira, how could Natsu make Lucy cry that hard? Even with the blonds short explanation Mira still had very little to work with, for one she didn't know why Lucy was leaving, she also didn't know what Natsu said or how it happened and frankly she didn't know what the hell had happened.

"Mira. Hey Mira!" a voice rudely pulled the take over mage out of her stupor. She blinked at the short, blue-haired mage known as Levy.

"Oh!" Mira exclaimed with a sheepish grin "I'm sorry did you need something Levy?"

Levy gave Mira an odd look that showed her confusion. "Um... Mira are you ok? I mean you seem seriously out of it today." Levy moved closer to the older woman's face inspection it closely, with critical amber eyes.

Mira honestly wanted to tell Levy, Lucy's best of friends the truth about her mysterious mission but held her tongue. She made a promise to Lucy, she was determined to keep it, yes Mira was willing to hold the heavy secret for the blond no matter how long she was gone she wouldn't tell anyone.

" Oh I'm fine Levy I just didn't get much sleep last night, No need to worry" She replies with a well practice grin

Levy stares at her skeptically before sighing "Ok Mira whatever you say" Levy crosses her arms across her chest " but like I was before have you seen Natsu and Lucy? are they on a mission?" that was the only reason that made sense to Levy about the blond and pinkett's sudden disappearance from the homey guild hall.

Mira's body suddenly went rigid as the blue haired Levy continued to stare at Mira patiently waiting for an answer. Mira feared this question and she felt full prepared but her mind went blank and she only stared back at Levy, eyes wide.

"Um no I don't think so but Lucy did say something about a long mission nothing to worry about." Mira said nervousness clear in her voice, but Levy either didn't notice or didn't question it.

"Hmm ok, anyway Mira you better get some rest tonight you're starting to look pale" she stated looking over Mira's face " and sickly you might want to check on that?"

"Will do!" she replied with fake cheerfulness, "Now go on and do what you where doing." Mira waved her hands in shooing motion telling leave along the lines of leave her alone apparently she got the point and made her way to Jet and Droy who were resting at table in the far side of the guild.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up that morning in a strange inn, most likely far away from anywhere familiar. The room was fairly small with ugly carpet floors and a single window on the opposite wall of a plain door. Lucy struggled to pull herself up she glanced around the room, she say her items haphazardly stack on top of a dark wooden desk. When she arrived at the small inn she hardly wanted to put away material items. She was to busy doing...other things.<p>

Deciding that maybe the view outside the window might help her head-ache and puffy red eyes, climbing out the bed throwing pillows and blankets into a maids worst nightmare poor, poor maid-sama. She walked slowly towards the boxy window her eyes widen at the beautiful view of deep grey mountains, early morning fog hanging off there peaks like sheets.

The early morning sun had just began to peak over the top of snow covered mountain bathing the small dipping valley in shadows and amazing red and orange hues. This beautiful place was going to be her home wasn't it? this inn for only a few days but these mountains? Years! she was so amazed by its beauty. but then she remember...

His face, they way he looked at the word that came out his mouth and the way he walked off. Lucy shook her head no! this was not the time to feel sorry for herself she had to help Yuu.

Lucy walked away from the window toward a rather small bathroom where she grabbed her brush her tangled hair need to be tamed.  
>"Fuck!" she yelled as the brush hit a snag, she winced bringing a hand to the knot, her remaining hand bringing down the brush against the glistening marble bathroom counter. "that hurt!"<p>

Lucy took a moment to settle her nerves, she need get a hold of theses mood swings, before continue to brush out the resisting knots. She was about to start brushing her teeth when she heard a knock come from the room's door.

"Miss Lucy, king Fredrick has asked me to lead you to Marble Palace." came a snobbish voice, high and sketch, it was murder on Lucy's head-ache." Now I want you out of the room in five minutes!" he continued this last remark was rude and made Lucy want to make his head role but she simple bit her tongue and groaned.

'I have to deal with this for now until I can see Yuu.' she thought quietly and confidently

"I'll be out in a minute!" she yelled through the door as politely as she could and then scrambled to get dressed completely abandoning the thought of clean teeth. 'what a pain.'

after several loud clatter and a few well place less than polite word Lucy managed to scramble out the room. She stopped at her heels when she nearly bowled over the man who was so rude to her earlier.

The man was short with a red over coat that was edged in gold fabric, there was a black undershirt and a simple pair of dark jean. He had his hair gelled up so high Lucy could help but think it might fall down due to the forces of gravity. He had a fat nose and where thin wire rim glasses.

This man was truly original in Lucy's eyes, ugly, fat, and undeniable annoying.

the odd man held up his hand with a knowing look in his eyes.

'this guy knows he's annoy which means he's doing it on PURPOSE!' Lucy nearly throttled the man but reluctantly held up her hand shaking it with the man.

"Hello," he said vainly " My name is Thomas I am king Fredericks left hand man."

'Do you even count as a man or are you more of a left hand freak.' Lucy laughed to herself she couldn't wait to kill this man.


	4. deception

Lucy followed Thomas through the narrow hallway that seemed to twist and turn with every step, their footsteps echoed loudly against the dank hallway walls. The smell of black mold seemed to choke the air, as if death it's self was a constant visitor. Lucy's warm brown eyes, opened wide and glancing from side to side, she desperately stopped herself from gasping when she saw several rag covered servants, sitting ideally against stonewalls. She looked around slowly begging to get just a glimpse of the small blond haired boy.

_'no Lucy you can't look like you care_. You'll see Yuu soon enough just be patient.' a small voice in her head said.

"Now, Lucy I would like to see is the servant quarter." Said Thomas slowing down to properly showing Lucy the area. Lucy couldn't help notice the few bed and large amount of people it must be lacking in proper attire and sleeping areas.

"Servant? I was not aware that there were any servant!? Lucy asked in false surprise, she knew very well that they were here but she had to put up an act.

Thomas gave a high-pitched laugh " Of course King Fredrick has servant! Over a hundred in fact so no need to worry about cleaning, after all that's not what your here for is it my lady?"

Lucy gave a small giggle, waving her hand in denial. "Of course. I'm here for royalty not cleaning." Lucy continued to follow Thomas up a narrow stairway; they walked at an agonizing pace Lucy desperately wanted out of the terrible place. The thought of it made her sick. How could any human willing make people do that?

After several minutes of walking, the blond and older man walked into a brightly lite room, Lucy couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her mouth as she saw the elegant hallway. The wall and floor was made of dazzling white marble, it was beautiful! Not to mention the amazing blood red carpets, and abundant of mounted swords, maces, shields, and elegantly painted portraits.

Thomas smiled at her smugly "Are you impressed my lady?"

Nodding her head in amazement, she didn't realize how much she would hate these hallways over the next few years. "This place is amazing!" it was a starch contrasts from the terrible underground passage they had taken. Lucy was just about to continue as they walked into a fine dinning room complete with a large mahogany wood table able to seat at least seven people. The entire set up almost made her blanch as the memories of childhood flood her mind. She had forgiven her father...but she still did not want to remember her childhood, especially without any one comforting around.

A young man walked into the room from the opposite entrance of he ware an deep blue uniform, with a golden crown decorated with valuable gems. "Ah, hello my darling. I hope you find my castle to your liking. I tried to make it as... Homey as possible."

'Hey did this on purpose? How did he know?' Lucy asked herself "Hello King Fredrick, it's a pleasure to meet you." The blond almost convinced herself with the tone of her voice. "Before we start to... um chat? I would like to ask a question." Lucy asked timidly as she could.

King Fredrick smiled widely, his teeth white and straight. 'Perfect' "Yes you may my darling. What is it?"

Lucy took a deep breath, she always thought she'd marry for love, but life had different plans, but Lucy didn't mind she would give up a short amount of her freedom for Yuu because after all he had very little of his own.

"When are we getting married" taking a force breath "…my wonderful king?"

What was this odd pain in his chest? it hurt a lot. Like being stabbed over and over again all within a second, was this what they called a heartbreak? Natsu couldn't help thinking it was because he could swear when she told him he heard his heart breaking.


	5. truth?

What was he doing!? Lucy couldn't help but think as the man continued to walk in his red robe. with it was made of silk and seemed more like a cape because it didn't cover nearly enough of the mans legs. Now don't get her wrong! Lucy knows a good looking man when she see's one but this man was ugly on the inside. She wished she could wipe him off like gum from the bottom of her shoe. But sadly she was in a situation where he was more like gum in her hair, she could suffer and cut it or live with it until she got to the barber... she choose the later.

"Lucy! Have you seen my pants! I can't find my pants!" yelled Fredrick, the handsome mans black hair was frazzled as he opened the door and continued to make a ruckus over pants down the hall-way.

As his voice became distant Lucy placed her hands over her mouth and began to laugh lightly, It felt amazing to just laugh! She knew he was a terrible man but at the moment he seemed to... not innocent but, more like a man without worry maybe?

Lucy continued to sit diligently on the king sized bed, running her hand acrossed the beautiful design, and colors of the soft sheets. "Blue is such a beautiful color," surprised Lucy quickly pulled her hands into her lap, as Fredrick walked in pants included. "I've always loved the color, it reminds me of the ocean..." he continued in am almost distracted tone as he stared calmly at his soon to be wife.

The blond eyes locked onto the deep blue eyes of a man far to innocent to do such horrible things. He placed his smooth palms, grabbing Lucy's in a feather lite grip, to soft for an evil man, " Have you ever been there before, my love?"

Lucy ignored the pet name... she loved the ocean it was so clean. "Yes, it wonderful" She said trying to keep her voice quiet.

Fredrick lowered himself to one knee to study Lucy's features better. "Hmm That's good to know, but now I would like to talk to you about something serious."

Lucy was quiet taken back by his soft tone to quiet, to understanding, far to soft for the brutal man she expected. "yes?"

Fredrick took a large breath like he was preparing for war "I would like to discuss with about the younger servants."

The young woman jumped from the slightly taller half dressed man. "W- What do you mean?!" She knew he was to calm, far to calm for a wicked man.

For a split second worry crossed the young monarchy face " Calm down Lucy! I was just wondering if they were bothering you. Thomas told me that the were being terribly mean to you; is that true?" His voice returning to the previously calm one.

Lucy shook her head, blond strands flying wildly. "NO! no! I swear they are so sweet don't hurt them!" Surprised by her break in character Lucy stopped shaking her head and stared, her expression shocked, and scared. Fear was evident in her eyes she was scared she would get caught.

"I see." Said Fredrick as he stood up his body rigid, his face not angry but... 'Confused?' Why would he be confused of all things not angry? or even sad. " Thank you for being honest, I will deal with Thomas now you can go back to bed sorry I woke you with my rude yelling." Fredrick said honestly as he gently let go of her hands, without further conversation he walked out the room pulling his casual shirt over his head nearly walking into the door frame.

Who was he, he was gentle, warm, soft, there was no way but was it possible that Lucy didn't sense any darkness in his heart?

* * *

><p>Mira was worried... very. not only had Natsu not shown up in a week she had also several discussions with the master that usually ended in an awkward silence around the guild. She promised to keep a secret, but master wanted to explain the entire situation. Maybe he was drunk? because he didn't seem nearly as wise as he should have been in several of the fights.<p>

Most couldn't believe in Mira's lack of respect despite not knowing what it was about.

**A/N: Umm... I know its short but you got to understand the wonderful world of finals is my nightmare. You could certainly help me write more with some helpful reviews or PMs. **

**You all have a wonderful 12/17/14 and good luck on any finals!**


	6. love?

Natus was tired and sick of himself. Ya it hurt when she told him about this suprise marrage, about it was her fathers last wish before he died. He couldn't denie anything her father said but he couldn't prove anything either, this left Natsu scratching his head in frustation.

"Is she lying?" Normaly Natsu trusted Lucy far more than their short relationship should have warrented. It had been less than a year since they meet in Hargeon but there was more than enough events to cover all the normal bases. But Natsu knew better, she was crying and a crying Lucy was never a good thing.

He was tired of his self-pity "Happy.." the blue exceed looked up from his mid-afternoon fish.

"Ya?" he asked slightly confused.

Natsu stood up looking around at all the different pictures of his past mission with the guilded dubbed Team Natsu. He would miss her...alot but so would everyone else not just him.

"Let's go to the guild today."

* * *

><p>God she missed them all even that annoying blue cat, Lucy couldn't have denied that she missed her home as much as she missed her mother. But finaly after a almost a month she was begining to become accustom to her new life.<p>

This place was wonderfully sickening, she couldn't convince herself that king Fredrick was anything but evil to the core. All that wonderful fluff he tried to do, pulling the cloth over her eyes. She almost gagged at the gull to act so innocent when he asked her if she wanted to go to the ocean for their honey moon, acting as if he remembered one of their few brief conversations.

He was desquising, inside and out its all she could believe because if he wasn't than she would have left her family for a lie... and she didn't want to believe that. That all this self inflicted emotional pain wouldn't matter, it was a dark thought that crossed her mind too often for her liking.

On the other hand if he was good than Yuu would be safe. That little boy wouldn't be in any pain, or overworked, or any form of mistreatment, But Lucy wanted to be selfish she wanted to be right and hoped that it wasn't a lie, she was truely selfish and she hated it.

The rather loud knock at the door julted Lucy out of her dark thoughts. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth but pause when a fimialar voice sounded on the other of the door. " Miss Lucy! Please hurry I relize that you have every reason to be nearvous but please stop taking you sweet time and hurry out here immediltly or else we will have to posspone the cerimony!"

Lucy nearly growned at the ear piercing voice of Thomas,

When Lucy didn't replay Thomas sounded a rather rude and obnoxious cough to gain her attation. "Oh yes I'm sorry Thomas I'll be out in a minute." she nevously stated, he didn't bother to replay. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as she hears his short, fat, body walk away. 'what a prick, I wish i could shove him in a bag and kick him into the river.'

With a final glare at the door she turned towards the lonely body mirror. She couldn't believe that she was marrying out of need not love but hopefully that would change in the future. Taking the time to look at the beautiful and most likly very expenseive dress, she gave a small slow spin, as if she was a little girl again showing off her latest worrdrob addittion.

She wanted to be told she was beautiful, that she was gorgous and amazing, but there was no such response she was alone, and she hated that to.

She gave one more twist in the air the white dress dragging along the ground, following her to and fro, she walked out the door. It was even more nearvous racking walking to the wide room that would be home to both her cerimony and the amazing after party for all the people she didn't know.

Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Lucy held her breath, moving deliquet hands towards the dark doors and waited for the music to start, to seal her freedom for the next 3 years.

The honey moon was nice despite the major fact Lucy didn't enjoy herself as much as she could of. And Fredrick wanted to know why, because he could tell. The entire two week vacation she refused to do anything with... She only kissed him once and he saviored it good thing too because he felt like he wasn't getting another on anytime soon. He had to do something anything, EVERYTHING!

At the moment his sweet beloved was taking a relaxing bath, so he had a good hour or so to make the sweet blond to loosen up. He wanted to see that occastional part of Lucy that only showed when she was upset, he wanted the true Lucy tonight not the fabricated and annoyingly exsagrated one he saw daily. He wanted to his Lucy not Lucy Heartfilia.

Now what could he do? Fredrick took sevaral minutes to think this over, when he finally desided it only took a second for him to throw on his shoes and run out the door.

He would do anything for Lucy.

His Lucy.

The blond couldn't believe this... she wanted to hate him with her entire body but she knew she had this gut feeling that it was wrong to hate him. She couldn't keep up this fracad, Lucy just wanted to distance herself from the handom king.

Lucy stared at her buddle covered toes as she reflected back on to the simple but magical wedding that had happend two weeks pryer. The way she walked up to him in all her glory, how he held her hands and told her she was beautiful and he wanted to love her more than anything.

Lucy shook her head, trying to rid herself of the taboo thoughts. The once were she would remember that kiss, the gentalness of it the way it seemed to open the door to this dangous looking form of love. This man was evil.

She was tired of thinking, Lucy sighed and climbed out the rather large tub, drying herself off with one of the pure white towels. and walked into the room to find her husband missing...'good' she thought ' I don't need him seeing me with only a towel on.' In her haste Lucy had forgotten her pajamas in order to escape the king.

Not wanting to take any chances Lucy ran to the dresser, she opened the drawers trying to find her gowns. When she found one she saw fit Lucy dropped her towel and began to put on the light blue clothes, She had just pulled on her pants when the sound of a lock clicking and a hinges sweaking was heard. This was shortly followed by the king saying hello.

"Um hello honey." Damn her voice was to sweet it made her want to gag.

"Hello... do you want to have dinner before or after you put you shirt on?" Fredrick asked his face red with emmbarassment. He didn't know why he was acting like a teenager but she was just so amazing that he didn't care if she was his wife, she desearved to be treated with care.

Lucy's face exploded into a full blush, it was only natrul she was standing half naked in front of a man after all. "um just give me a minute!" she shouted slipping the shirt on rather quickly.

Fredrick was dazzled she look crazy cute in her blue pajamas, he was tempted to speed up his plans for the evening but held himself back. She would alway come first even before him.

"Now that you done..." The man coughed into his fist. "I wanted to show you something."

His wife nodded her head before following him out the doors onto dark night. Even thou she was throuly confused on the king's antics Lucy continued to follow him down a well worn coble stone path, the moon full and bright.

Lucy tentivly held the man's hand, it was soft, warm and inviting, just like always. "So where are we going?" she questioned quietly, stepping in sync with him.

God he hated when she asked like she was going to be hit any moments, it just wasn't really her, it made him feel sick everytime it happened as if to make a point to himself he clutched his stomach.

His wife gave him a confused stare " Are you alright?" The concern in her voice sounded unforced and geniun.

Fredrick gave a snort of laughter, causing him to take his hand from her's so he could use both to grab his stomach even harder. "I'm fine... I swear!

Lucy bite her lip trying to not smack the man's head, when he continued to laugh Lucy couldn't stop herself from hit him, this gave off a resounding smacking sound.

Fredrick turned to see a red faced blond, her hand raised. "I was worried!" She shouted breathing heavly. "So stop laughing!"

After a tense minute Fredrick stopped his laughing in exchange for a concerned gaze.

Her eyes widden 'what did I just do' her brain shut down, causing her hand to lower. Fredrick gave Lucy a knowing stare. "Why?" he asked his voice just above a whisper as she was a friendghtend rabbit ready to bolt at the slightest hint of moviement.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I...I didn't mean it!" The blond woman stuttered shaking her head vigouly. She flintch when Fredrick gentally grabbed her hand pressing it lightly against his smooth face.

"No that's not what I meant." The dark hair king looked deeply into Lucys brown eyes causing her to blush involentarly "I want to know why you keep hiding yourself from me. I want to know why you won't show me the Lucy I love the real one, And I want to know why everytime i'm not looking your way you look so hurt. But most off all Lucy I want to know why, just tell me why!" he finished with a hurt expression one that seemed to peirce Lucy's once strong resolve.

Fredrick felt the blonds body grow steadly rigid, he expected her to run away from him like she always did, to act like nothing happend and keep walking down the path down to the beach. What he hadn't expected was for her to pull him into an embrace.

Lucy was in pain, she really was. She needed someone and Fredrick was the closest person at the moment. She wrapped herself around the mans lean torso, as if he was her last remaining hope to staying alive.

"I'm sorry Fredrick!" Lucy was babbling through an unbroken waterfall of tears. She just wanted to cry, and she did for the longest time. She sat there crying as Fredrick hugged her like she might disappear at any moment, and she didn't stop until he stood up pulling her along.

"I love you" Fredrick told her, wipping the remaining tears from her eyes. Lucy stood frozen as he slowly bent down to press his lips against hers.

It was gental, and warm. She didn't care anymore, she was tired of feeling this way and deniing the way she felt, she wanted to be herself, he noticed the real her, not that lie she tried to play. Not the nervous and cowaring person she though he wanted her to be but the beautiful, hot-headed, blond she truely was.

That's why she didn't pull away, it why she wrapped her arms around his neck, and it why she could see herself falling in love with this kind, gental, and soft man.

**A/N: i'm sorry for any spelling or grammar error is was in rush because i'm typing on a phone lol but ya happy holidays and read write and review.**

**I hope you like the ending it was hard getting the sort of feeling across for me.**


	7. Murder

That night...it was a long and silent night one she could hardly forget, the hate she felt deep in her heart would hardly let her. The smirk that crossed his face, the dark room, the storm, and the blood so much blood. It made her sick just to remeber, but she couldn't forget; life was cruel like that, she knew all to well.

The little girl in her arm squirmed under her mothers tight grip, her brown eyes opened slightly before nuzzling her face against Lucy's chest. 'She tired' Lucy thought she was amazingly beautiful. Her eyes like melted chocolate, always wide with curiosity. She had blond hair just like her mother but cropped shorter. Lucy wanted to cry, she was aftaid that she couldn't raise her as well as she could have if he hadn't been murdered.

Yuu now 15 had gone ahead to check for any dangers that could harm, his queen as he often said. The night was dark and it had began to rain slightly, the little girl let out a feeble whine. Panic crossed Lucy's face as she began to pick up a darastic pace.

After almost an hour of running she had made it to the nearest inn where Yuu said he'd meet her. Lucy sighed in relief when she noticed the drenched teen standing in front of the bar. She heard the a giggle, he was flirting...of course.

"Yuu!" Lucy called out, the dark haired boy jumped at attention and cantered off toward her.

"Yes?" he asked slightly annoyed his game was cut short.

Lucy waved her hand dismissively "You should really drop that habit you know." Lucy's daughter suddenly started giving chest heaving coughs. Trying to comfort the blond Lucy slowly rubbed between the little girls shoulder blades, whispering encouraging words. " Vera is getting worse we need to hurry, we'll rest here for the night and go to the guild." Lucy said firmly, Yuu's eyes widened as he nodded his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the really short chapter, and the fact I haven't updated and the really confusing story line...I'm sorry for a lot of thing about this story but if you love it then I love you XD Reviewing and PMing is always a nice bonus thou, so please make my day :) **

**Oh and P.S. Vera is Albanian...you should look up the meaning ;)**


	8. sickness and injury

It was raining heavy outside Mira sighed "What terrible weather" as if wiping the bar down wasn't dreary enough with no one in the guild hall, damn she was bored. There was a rather loud bit of thunder when the guild doors were blown open. Mira was quickly alert to any signs of danger, who was that? The white-haired woman narrowed her eyes trying to get a better view of the somewhat short figure.

"Who's there" She asked still slightly on edge, Mira was even more on guard when another figured apperd behind the first this on slightly thinner and taller.

The shorter stocker person walked into the dim light of the guild. It was a younge boy Mira noted, and he had dark hair that was in much need for a hair cut. He was soaked to the bone, probly cold from the early spring rain, was he smiling? "Me of course~" he said his voice dripping with saracsim "Now the question of course is, who are you?" The body had quickly and almost unnoticeable managed to make his way toward Mira, a cocky smile on his lips. He was young, and so he must be stupid enough to think Mira a coagher.

Mira gawked as he grabbed her hand "Well? What's your name? or did your parents think you to...beautiful for an er...eh..earthly ties?" the boy had stumbled over his own tounge and in the end made himself look amature in a sense. Mira couldn't help but think his attempt to flirt with her cute.

Mira pulled her hand away, looking awkward and without words for the new stranger. "I thought I told you to drop that bad habit of yours Yuu..." came a stern tone from the door, it sounded familiar, and it was high pitched as well must be a woman. Mira was convince she had as heard that name before...Yuu, Yuu... the name stirred a somewhat faint memory in the back of Mira's mind. "and Mira? You should really treat you future family better." The woman finished.

Before Mira had time to ask how she knew her name, the tall figure had walked almost meekly out of the shadows. She was blond, she had brown eyes, and she looked like Lucy but faintly older. Mira's jaw dropped in disbelief this couldn't be true... it had been almost 5 years since Mira had seen the blond. She had long thought her dead or never to returning, but there she was blond, beautiful, and dazzling as always just a little more soaked than usually.

Lucy shuffled the bundle in her arms that Mira had just noticed. It let out a horrible gaging sound as it tried to breath. The mothers face filled with panic, there was not time for reunions at the moment it would have the wait. "Mira, please get Wendy!" she sounded despite, her voice creaking in borderline hysteria.

Mira was out the door faster than thought possible, Mira now had assumed that this was a timely event and needed to be done quickly.

Lucy continued to look at the small girl she held, eye watering in motherly worry. Her daughter was sick and in pain...and she couldn't do a damn thing about it! she felt helpless and afraid, she shouldn't be a mother she was terrible at it. Yuu felt just as helpless and worried as Lucy, Vera had grown up around him and he saw himself the big and tough big brother.

Vera wheezed, her face turning pale as her small hand grasped onto Lucy's fingers. 'please Mira' Lucy begged in her mind. As if god had answered her prayers Mira, followed by Wendy and Charle burst through the guild door, washing the floor in a new set of cold rain.

Wendy quickly ran over to Lucy, her face looked surprise for a brief moment as she registered that this person was in fact her Lucy. It quickly changed to worry when she heard the contorting and wheezing person in Lucy's arms. This did not look good at all, the blue haired teenager noted quickly she need to dry off immediately. "Mira! find me some blankets and a towel fast!" The older woman had no problem following the young medics orders and she swiftly ran toward the back room, throwing several items out of place as she desperately looked for the needed items.

Wendy had already started her healing when Mira had finished finding the ordered items. Lucy didn't notice and neither did Yuu both to worried about the small girl. After what seemed like hours Wendy had managed to dry off the little girl and heal her to the best of her abilities. Wendy turned away from the strange girl she didn't know toward Lucy " What were you thinking bring a person so sick out in the cold rain?!" Wendy asked frankly, Lucy couldn't help noticing how more blunt the bluenette had become.

"I had no choice" Lucy's voice was filled with pain. It was true she didn't have a choice this was all she could do. That terrible man was after them declaring them enemies of his new found thrown.

Wendy gave Lucy an irritated glance, standing up " either way it's good to have you back." Wendy said that but it didn't sound like she was happy to see Lucy in the slightest. The blond flinched at her tone, Lucy thought they'd be hurt but it still was painful knowing they were angry. She had left without telling anyone but Mira, and Natsu the rest she had left in the dark.

Wendy glanced around only just noticing Yuu, she glared at him heatedly, "Who are you?" She demanded. Not wanting to lose an arm..or two Yuu responded without delay "Yuu Waska!" his voice high.

When Lucy left Wendy had grown more and more like Ezra her demanding, and loyal personality had rubbed off on the impressionable teen. Lucy watched as Wendy looked over the boy, her hair had grown longer, she was much taller about the same height as Lucy herself. Wendy had grown so much since she left...it made the blond both happy and sad to see her so grown.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: Yay me! a little bit longer chapter to all those wonder followers, reviewers, and non-reviewers/non-followers out there! it makes me happy that you guys read this stuff I lay out but I would really love to hear what you think of the latest turn of events so please review? **

**I'll make you guys a deal if you review and tell me honestly how you feel about the story i'll post a 3,000 word chapter, deal? because that is a lot of writing you know well for me anyway.**


	9. Vera

Lucy sat quietly next to the bed, her hands wrapped tightly around a small mug of coffee and a thin blanket over her shoulders. She had been sitting there for nearly 3 hours watching over the center of her world. Lucy was grateful for Wendy the little girl seemed to be on the mends thanks to the teens quick thinking and medical skills.

Lucy turned to Yuu who was sleeping in a nearby chair, his head in position that would surly hurt his neck. Sighing the blond stood up from her chair next to her daughter, and walked a quietly as she could. She wanted to get to the door on the other side of the small room but without waking up anyone who was sleeping. Lucy was just about to turn the door handle, when the door suddenly flew open hiting her in the nose. "Ow!" at the moment she didn't care about Yuu and his sleep, her face hurt.

"I'm sorry!" came a deep voice. Lucy's jaws went slack as she saw the 17 year old Romeo, he was tall, dark haired, and much more a man then when Lucy had last seen him.

"Romeo is that you?" Lucy asked her eyes wide in awe and the pain towards her face still throbbing. The boy stared at the shorter woman.

"Lucy." His voice gave off a wariy tone as if Lucy was a ghost what he did next surprised Lucy. He wrapped his arms around her waist smiling widely "Now everything can go back to normal! because..because your back!" His yelled joyfully as he set her down on her own to feet.

The blond mage smiled widely pointing to the to children behind her "Well almost normal."

* * *

><p>Yuu had been sleeping peaceful at one moment, but that had long passed after the loud whine from Lucy and weird yelling boy hugging her.<p>

Yuu scowled "Hey! what are you doing to my queen put her down right now!" His face turned red, and hands clenched. He calmed a bit when the large boy had put the woman on the ground and the lady in question pointed at him. Was she giggling? it had been a while since Yuu had heard that noise, he couldn't help but smile and laugh to.

"It's fine Yuu, calm down." Lucy scolded him lightly as she turned around to face him. "You shouldn't be getting to excited you have a lot of new people to meet younge man." Yuu heard her motherly tone, and his smile only grew wider.

"Yes ma'am...Hey Lucy?" Yuu said curiously.

The blond woman stared at the teen for a short moment before replying "Yes? are you going to ask your question or just stare at me?" Her happy mood seemed somewhat subdued. Yuu responded by crossing his arms over his chest, and looking straight at the older boy. " Who is he? I want to know." His tone was seriouse he could never be to careful after recent events. This poor women had gone through a lot the pass couple weeks, from being chased from her home to her daughter being ill, it was like god wanted to test how far he could push her.

Yuu was surprised by Lucy's reaction, Lucy had started laughing, hard. She grabbed her sides as she tried to breath between fits of laughter. After about 5 mins. Yuu was tapping his foot against the wooden floor. "Well?" He asked annoyed. Lucy finally calmed her self down, laughing felt good, it was addicting. She whipped the tears from her eyes and looked at Yuu apologetically.

"Sorry, I just found it funny you thought Romeo was dangerous." This was followed by offended hey! from Romeo and more laughter, Yuu couldn't help but join in. He didn't know this person as well as Lucy but laughter is contagious even in the most serious of tones.

Romeo took this has his chance to introduce himself, he walked up to Yuu who was still standing by his chair. "Hey short stuff, my name's Romeo." Romeo's large hand was held out towards the younger boy.

Yuu seemed a little annoyed about the short stuff comments but begrudgingly shook the other boys hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Yuu."

Romeo smiled widely, removing his hand from the hand shake. He noticed that Lucy had moved back over to the only bed present in the room. Her mood had seemed to change instantly as the smile on her face was now gone. She watched the movements of her young daughter, hoping she would wake up soon. The blond was surprised when Romeo placed a well worn hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine Lucy. This is Wendy's handwork." he encouraged.

It seemed to work as Lucy smiled but it was slightly held back. "I know Romeo, I trust Wendy and her judgment but I am still a mother after all." Lucy looked at Romeo, her expression almost calm. " Worrying is what we do best."

* * *

><p>It had long passed morning and was well into evening when the young four year-old had woken up. She was still weak from the illness that had nearly killed her, but at the moment she had to much energy to waste on sitting. "Mommy!" She shouted from her bed, she was under strike orders, not to get out of bed, unless the guild was on fire of course. She had made it her mission to make anyone who could walk, walk and run for her every whim.<p>

Vera had yet to meet any of Lucy's old companions and was surprised to see not her mother walk through the door, but a rather pretty red head. It only took a moment for the little girl to look at the pretty lady. "Who are you?" The young blond asked eyes wide with curiosity, and awe.

The strange woman sat on the corner of Vera's bed looking over the little girl. "I'm Erza, I worked with your mother a while back." She stated firmly but still smiled warmly at Lucy's daughter.

"You're really pretty, you know that miss? Like some kinda hero lady." Vera's innocent compliment caused Erza to blush from the praise. "but miss Ersa-"

"It's Erza" The red head interrupted, smiling as the little girl struggled with the name.

Vera smiled widely, and giggled " I'm sorry. I meant Erza" Erza chuckled, this kid was adorable just as expected of Lucy's offspring. "Erza where's my mommy at?" Erza had been expecting the question, she answered almost immediately

"She's taking care of some unfinished business down stairs"

Both of the two girls jumped up out of surprise, when a huge crash came from down stairs. Vera worried shouted out her mothers name, as she ran towards the stairs as fast as her wobble legs could carry her. "Mommy! Mommy!" she continued to shout as she reach the bottom of the stairs. Erza now aware that there was no longer a blond brown eyed little girl in the bed, rushed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>'Why was she here?! She had to be unbelievably selfish to think she could go and leave all of a sudden, and then come back like it never happened. I'm glad she's back, who does she think she is? why do I even care?' These thoughts swam in Natsu minds, his mixed emotions were caused by none other than his old teammate, Lucy.<p>

He couldn't help but stare as she walked down from the guilds top floor. Her face tired, but relieved. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she had only just noticed the salmon colored hair of Natsu. Her eyes shot open in surprise, and her hands moved to cover a quiet gasp. "Natsu? Is that you?" she asked timidly, she felt she would be slapped.

Natsu hair had grow longer in the years she had been away, it was unkempt and darker. His eyes just as Onyx as always, he was tall and muscular.

"Lucy." it was a awkward silence but neither person moved toward the other, a silent stand off. Natsu broke the silence, "Your back?" It came out more of a question, he thought she would never have come back. She said two years and half, not five. His first reaction was rage, she left him. For a stranger, a person she didn't even know, She broke a trust that seemed unbreakable.

"Ya..." Lucy replied meekly this was followed by yet another long pause, "Natsu, before you say anything, or get angry. I ju- I just want to tell you I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving you, and the guild." Tears began to form in Lucy's eyes. "I'm sorry for not coming back, for hurting you and everyone else, and I'm not going to make excuses for myself."

"Luce" Natsu tried to interrupted her but Lucy continued without pause.

"Natsu I want you to listen to me when I say I don't regret it... I know it makes me seem selfish but if you can't understand, then you never understood me in the first place." Lucy whipped away the few tears that she had cried.

Natsu was about to respond when Erza walked out of a spare room toward the back of the guild hall. The red head took short note of the two mages on either side of the building. He only glanced at her for a moment before trying to respond again. "Lucy, that was... something else. I want you to know that I-" there was a sudden yell from the second story of the guild, "Mommy!"

Lucy sighed, that apology was hard to say it brought a lot of emotional stress and Vera had just made his responds so anti-climatic. "Hold on Natsu I'll be right back." with another long sigh Lucy started up the stairs.

"It's fine Lucy I'll take care of it." Erza was quick to take Lucy's place as she walk towards Lucy's little girl. Lucy smiled gratefully, moving out of the way as Erza walked past her and up the stairs. "Thanks, Erza she'll be excited to meet you."

When Erza had disappeared from view, Natsu gathered up the courage to ask the question that had been bothering him since, the little girls yelled.

"Mommy?" his voice as quiet, just barely above a whisper. "Lucy what does that mean?"

"Natsu..." Lucy started to walk toward him, her hands held close to her chest. " Things happened. A lot of things, please you have to understand." Lucy was now standing in from of the shocked dragon slayer. She gently touched her hand on his shoulder, her eyes begging for him to understand.

Natsu did understand, only a little but that didn't me him any less angry, how dare that man touch her. How dare she let him touch her, she wasn't suppose to give in like that. No,nononononono this was not the way things were suppose to be. She was suppose to save you and come back not leave and come back with Yuu and a kid.

Without realizing it Natsu had stepped back in shock, tripping clumsily over a stray chair. "Natsu" Lucy called out trying to grab his bicep but it was to late. With a resounding bang Natsu had land squarely on a table breaking it in half.

"ow..." he moaned "stupid chair, laying out in the middle of the floor like that." he continued. He looked up, but slamed his head on something hard.

Ouch! that hurt you idiot." That thing he had hit was Lucy's head, wait why was she so close to his head in the first place? She felt heave against his chest she must have fell on top of him trying to stop the fall. Well this was awkward... "Um...Luce could you please get off of me." Lucy flushed pink, standing up as quickly as humanly possible.

"Sorry." She mumbled with a red face.

"MOMMY!"

"You get back her right now young lady!" that voice was definitely Erza's and it sounded quite annoyed

Lucy felt something slam in to at high speed. It Knock the wind out of her frankly, she looked down to see Vera, hugging her and looking up with a worried expression.

She sighed out loud. "Vera, if you keep looking like that your face is going to get stuck."

The little girl's face paled slightly, "no mommy I don't want that I wanna smile to!" She whined

Vera looked up when she heard laughter, it came from a strange man with pink hair, "Whoa!" she jumped up from her mother towards Natsu, "Is you hair really pink?!"

"NO it is not pink, it's salmon. Learn your colors kid." he replied annoyed, his hair was not pink! not in the slightest.

"Shut up, Natsu it's pink!" Lucy yelled protective of Vera, "like a lily" she smirked.

He wasn't going to get out of this for a while he could tell, 'fuck' was all he could think. He crossed his arms over his chest like a child. Lucy"s smirk grew in to a broad smile, he was childish as ever. It was good to know something's didn't change.


	10. When parents leave

"But Mommy! I don't want you to go!" Cried Vera clutching her mom's shirt "Please!" she begged.

Lucy sighed placing her hand over her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" Vera began to cry even more as her mother picked her up and handed her to Natsu. "here take this." she ordered.

"Oi! you can't just leave your kid to me!" Natsu said defiantly despite this he still held Vera in his arms. Lucy put her weight on one foot, her hand on her chin as she though over what Natsu had said.

She again picked up the struggling four year-old. "Ya, your right I can't have a kid watching a kid you two might just burn down the guild." Vera snuggled into her mothers chest. The girl still crying was then handed off to Romeo. "Romeo, can you and Wendy watch Vera while me and Yuu go one this short mission?" Lucy held up a rather simple piece of paper. It was a request to catch a stray hell-hound. The boy looked curiously at the blond. "Can't you just take her with you?"

Vera took this as a great time to cry as loud as humanly possible, "Mommy! Don't go! Don't go like daddy!"

Lucy stared shocked at her daughters out burst, it only took a moment for the woman to take the little girl from Romeo. Vera started to rub her eyes as Lucy held the girls shoulders. She tried to smile reassuringly "Vera, I'll be back soon. I know it's hard for you but we need money."

Yuu took this as his chance to intervene, "And you don't have to worry! Big brother Yuu will protect your mommy!" Yuu gave Vera a boyish grin.

"That's right and you have some nice babysitters. Natsu and Romeo will take care of you." Lucy added, Vera finally stopped crying looking up at her mother who was kneeling down in front of her.

She wrapped her arms around her mothers neck. "You promise you'll come back?" She asked quietly. Lucy hugged her daughter back with a sad smile. "Don't worry I promise."

"Ok." Vera let go of her mother and walked away rubbing her arm frowning. She was to young to have such a sad look it hurt Lucy to know she was hurting her daughter.

"I love you." she said placing her hand on Vera's head "be good." Vera nodded her head. "Come on you, let's get this over with we can't just mooch off the guild."

Lucy walked out the guild, Yuu following closely behind. Natsu looked surprised as Vera watched her mother walk out the guild "Love you too." she said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: kind of a bitter sweet moment, sorry for the short chapter. I started working on a new story read it if you want :) please read, follow, and review. have a nice day. XD**


	11. When daddy babysits

'What an weird kid' Natsu thought to himself as he watched Vera color on a notebook. It looked nothing close to art but she seemed to be enjoying herself. "She's definitely Lucy's daughter." He stated out loud. Romeo, who was sitting next to Vera at the bar nodded his head in agreement.

"No doubt about it, she's like a carbon copy." He smiled widely at Natsu. The dragon-slayer returned it full force.

There was a sound of the guild doors opening, Vera head shot up, hoping for her mother. When she turned around she was disappointed to see not her mother but a tall blue haired lady. Vera decided that the strange woman wasn't worth her attention and continued to work on her notebook.

Romeo's reaction was polar opposite of the easily bored four year-old. He jumped up excitedly as if he had just chugged 7 cans of red bull. "Wendy!"

Wendy looked at the boy, as a smile broke across her face. She lifted her hand in a wave. "Hey, Romeo." She looked at the small figure sitting next to him. "How are you feeling Vera?"

This seemed to grab the little girls attention. "um... good...who are you?" Vera had no idea that Wendy was the one to heal her, she was just another stranger from this even stranger place. The little girl was curious to know why she knew her name. Wendy seemed to laugh at the little girl. Vera for some reason felt offended.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" She whined puffing out her cheeks, annoyed.

Wendy had made her way towards Natsu, "She can't seem to remember me." She stated softly, "Has she been coughing, or anything unusually?" This question was directed towards Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu asked slightly caught off guard by the question, he scratched the top of his head as he tried to answer the girls question. "Ya a couple of times."

Wendy seemed to think this over, "Ok, well Natsu, come and get me if anything happens."

Natsu still confused asked. "Um, Why?" his voice slightly pitched, he didn't understand was Vera sick or something like that? She seemed to full of energy for that.

Wendy shot him a glare, much like Erza's. "Because when Lucy came in that little girl was sick as a dog, and I don't want her relapsing. So you better well tell me if anything happens or Lucy is going to have your head." Natsu only stared at Wendy after her out burst. "You got that?!" She asked loudly

Natsu cringed at the volume of her voice, he nodded his head "Hear you loud and clear." he couldn't help but miss the little 12 year-old who had turned into a mini-Erza. How Romeo could like such a force? Natsu didn't know but he didn't mind it made his somewhat little brother happy.

Wendy let out a sigh as she walked over to Romeo and the little girl. Vera stared at her cautiously as the young woman reached down felling her forehead. Wendy breathed loudly in relief, she was healthy at the moment. Wendy looked down at the small blond girl, "how ya feeling?" she asked again.

Vera smiled awkwardly " a little weirded out..." she said jumping of the stool backing her was up towards Natsu. "But you didn't answer my question! Who are you?! and don't say a weird lady because I already know that!" She shouted hiding behind the tall pink-haired man.

Wendy gave an dramatic sigh, this kid was wearing on her nerves. "Wendy, Wendy Marvel." She said bowing playfully "You could say I'm you nurse of sorts."

Vera made an 'O' shape with her mouth in understanding, her face then turned to confusion, she didn't need a nurse she wasn't sick at all she felt fine, better than fine! "Why do I need a nurse?" she asked out loud.

Wendy not wanting to explain replied "Lucy said." it was short, and straight to the point. But the small four-year olds curiosity had not been satisfied just pouted, She wanted answers!

Wendy grabbed Romeo's arm leading him out the guild with her "We'll be back, so take good care of Vera!" She called out over her shoulder as the couple exited the building. Natsu looked slightly peeved at the fact his babysitting buddy just ditched him but said nothing. After a while Vera started yelling about lunch, but there was one problem...Natsu didn't know how to cook anything but fish. "I'm hungry!" She yelled, stomping her foot on the ground.

"I know! for the hundredth time I heard you!" Replied a slightly frazzled Natsu, "I'll just take you to the pond! Ok we'll fish for lunch!" Natsu yelled his hands in his hair. He almost laughed at the excited expression on Vera's face, her cheeks pink and eyes wide with excitement. "Fishing!?" She asked excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, fishing." came the dragon slayers reply. Vera smiled widely showing white teeth, "Yay! Let's go!" She hollered joyously clutching Natsu's arm and half dragging him to the door. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
